The Optimist
by Airheadninja
Summary: My life isn't what I wanted it to be. At all. There's nothing like losing out to everyone else and having your dreams crushed! When I find a strange necklace that takes me to this weird country, things just might look up. Maybe. MxL, IxL, and some LxOC.
1. Hidden Pine Trails

**Yo everyone! I really shouldn't be posting another story as I really can't keep up with all of it but this one just has to get out! I like this story because it conveys a lot of feelings that I think a lot of people have. Including myself! Unfortunately, not all of us can physically go to Hyrule to alleviate those feelings. **

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy, because this story will be a little different in terms of romance. It ain't happenin' right away. Ilia and Midna will both come into the equation. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

I don't believe in myself. Never have, and probably never will. Sure, sometimes I have confidence, but that's usually shot down the drain. I've resigned myself to a future of disappointment. I don't like it and it's not fair, but life isn't fair.

Eighteen years of my life have been spent trying to do right by everything. At least I would graduate high school and go to college. Everyone says that's an achievement but everyone _just doesn't know_.

I have an older sibling who's the perfect child while I'm the complicated useless one. The nice qualities don't even out between us. I got everything that doesn't serve a good purpose in this world. I'm good at video games at least. But I bet competitively I would once again take the back seat.

"Lily! Iris is on the phone!" My mom calls, and I pause my game to save and quit. Despite my older sister being practically perfect in every way, she was still my best friend. She just doesn't know disappointment like I do. Most people don't. Not that I blame them at all.

"Hey Iris." I greeted flatly. I guess all of my excitement was just sucked out of me from all that's happened. The only thing that flares my nerves anymore are my games.

So, my sister and I talk for forever and she talks about how my life will look up somehow and that I just have to wait for the right circumstances to come along and to have faith. Easy for her to say, lemme tell ya.

But like most things, my writing this has a point. I have a story to tell, and the best way to tell it is in this way. Don't be alarmed, but there are some pretty fantastic things that happen. I don't want you to think I'm insane or anything.

Now that you know a little about my personal outlook on life and how much of an optimist I am, you would probably like to know about my physical appearance. Unfortunately, I don't carry much in that department. My sister took all of that too. From my experience it's true. My sister has had lots of boyfriends while I've had one. And he wasn't much of a boyfriend at all.

Anyways, I have mouse brown hair that's on the shorter side, only brushing my shoulders. And to add to my overly normal look, I have brown eyes. Plain old brown eyes. People may say that there's nothing wrong with them, but there must be because everyone usually prefers blue. Guess what color eyes my sister has?

I'm short and a little athletic because I ran on the cross country team and I'm doing track at the moment. I may not be the greatest, but running best suits my tastes. Otherwise, I have average grades and average friends and I'm going to an average college after I graduate. Which isn't how I wanted my life to go, but whatever.

After getting off of the phone with my sister Iris I decided to go for a run. It's one of the few things I enjoy besides sitting on my butt for hours and playing on one gaming console or another.

There are trails around my house, so it's a pretty nice run through the forest whenever I go out. My parents usually joke around that I am like Pocahontas in the Disney movie (because I "run through hidden pine trails in the forest," and apparently "paint with all the colors of the wind" as well). Well, while I was going through my hidden pine trails, I tripped. I knew every freaking rock on those trails and I still managed to snag my toe on one of them.

"You've got to be kidding me. I've had a crappy enough life, why do you have to take my 'no-trip' spree away from me too?" I muttered, trying to get all of the dirt and forest debris off of my face and clothes. A stick had scratched my cheek open, so there was a little blood trickling out.

"Perfect. Guess I have to go home if I want to disinfect it. Don't want to get some deadly disease, though knowing my luck and how fate hates me, I'll probably contract one anyway." I mused to myself, sitting back on the trail and staring around. I was pretty far in and the trees blocked out most of the sunlight, making it cooler than it actually was. Among the moss and ferns, something glinted in a lucky ray of sunshine.

"Probably some trash some loser left in here. Well, better pick it up. I am on the committee for taking care of these trails, after all." I told myself with a sigh, standing to walk over to the sparkle. I stooped with a groan and pulled aside some brush to get it.

"Hey, this isn't trash…" I commented in confusion. It was a necklace. A really nice necklace with a thin silver chain and a golden charm on it. The charm was a triangle made up of three others, with an empty downward-pointing triangle in the middle. It was weird because it wasn't mucky or anything, and sat like it was being presented in a store display case.

"That's really weird. What if I just stumbled on some stolen loot from some burglar who came through here one night? What if someone was mugged here or something? This could be a crime scene!" My brain chattered excitedly, but fortunately my logic stepped in to calm myself down.

"Get a hold of yourself, doofus. The area around here is nice and clean, and you would've heard about something strange in the news. It was probably just a jogger who dropped it accidentally here." My mind told me, and I agreed with it. It made total sense. Unfortunately, the somewhat bad side of myself that loved shiny trinkets came out next.

"If they haven't come back for it by now, I should just keep it. It's pretty." I reasoned, and reached out to pick it up. I hesitated when my logic came back in.

"They could have just run by a little while ago, and might not know it's missing yet." I murmured, still completely unaware that I probably looked insane. I sound insane to those reading this. I also still had blood crawling down my cheek that won't help my appearance at all to anyone who happens to come by me.

"In any case, it's best to just take it and put up a missing ad in the paper or something!" I finally decided, and grabbed the necklace quickly, just as if I was stealing it from that display case I was metaphorically speaking of earlier.

When I grabbed it, the air changed. Leaves rustled about and a bird stopped mid-chirp. Something was different. Not necessarily wrong or bad, but different. I fully realized this change when I looked up.

"Oak trees? But I was just in a grove of pine trees!" I gasped, and stood with the necklace clenched in my fist. I looked at the necklace in suspicion, and frowned even more when I saw it had been glowing and was now fading out. Soon I just had a plain old necklace. Though it was still pretty. I pocketed it and turned in a circle to get the gist of my surroundings. It was way warmer than back home, but it wasn't stifling hot either.

"I'd almost say… perfect." I ventured to comment quietly, taking a deep breath to calm myself. To be honest, I was a little excited. These types of things happening to me now happened in books and video games. In my mind, that's the best thing I could ever hope for. But of course, I kept aware of my surroundings. With the way my life has gone, there is no way this is a complete dream-come-true paradise.

"Maybe I should find some form of civilization. And the name of said civilization. Probably a good idea." I formulated, and was delighted to have found a well beaten and clear trail laid out in front of me. On I went, because I had a feeling just standing around wouldn't do me any good.

I'll admit, as much as this forest is beautiful, I am starting to get a bit tired of walking. I haven't eaten in awhile, I have dried blood on my cheek and my feet hurt. Weren't there any people in this place? Or a Cheshire Cat like in Alice in Wonderland? Maybe I don't get one because I'm not in Wonderland… What a botched deal.

Just as I was about to just stop and find some cozy nook to lodge myself in for a nap, I heard the trickle of running water and even better, human life forms! This last phrase is worded poorly because of my enormous relief. My only hope is that they aren't cannibals or rapists. Although I guess I'm good with running with all of my formal experience. However, should I be caught, the only martial arts I have is natural defensiveness and anything I can possibly do from a video game. Except most of those are a little impossible.

I made my way forward slowly and carefully. No sense in rushing into anything right? Steady now. Steeeeeady…

"SNAP!"

Startled, I jerked my head down to see the stick I had just stepped on. Broken in two. Of course. CURSE YOU STICK!

The air got tense and I heard a metallic sliding sound that I am associating with the drawing of a sword.

"Great, I'm gonna get hacked to death." I grumbled and stood with a cringe as a figure appeared around the bend. I had a strange instinct to lick my hand and rub my face so I could get some of the blood off, but tossed it aside nervously as the gleam of the sword entered my vision. I couldn't help but analyze my killer.

If there was a buzzer in my brain that alerted me when I was in the presence of an extremely gorgeous man, it would be going off right now. Oh wait, there it is right now! Blonde hair, blue eyes, a good lean build and flawless form. His clothes are a little strange and he has pointy ears, but who cares? I'm kinda glad that my murderer is so handsome, and not some fat, hairy guy. It almost makes my day. Except that I'm going to die soon. Dammit.

He was about to open his mouth and tell me something, but I opened mine faster.

"Please don't chop my head off!" I squeaked rapidly, holding my hands in front of my face defensively with a flinch. The man looked startled and concerned.

"What?" He asked incredulously. Oooh, a gorgeous voice to go with the looks, how perfect!

"Well, if you're _going _to chop my head off, could you not chop my head all the way off? I want to be like Nearly Headless Nick in Harry Potter." I explained truthfully, though where this truth came from I have no clue. I'm mentally face palming at the moment.

"What?" He repeated, lowering his sword more.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" I inquired, pointing to the sword. The man glanced down and then sheathed the sword carefully to his back. I could have peed my pants I was so happy. You don't realize how much of a lover of life you are until it's threatened I guess. Not that my life is really worth anything. Anyways, I wasn't going to die, but now I sound like a complete lunatic to this wonderful stranger. Life still isn't really going my way.

"Who are you? And what kind of clothes are those?" He asked, crossing his arms suspiciously.

"I'm Lily Ellan. And I happen to be wearing basketball shorts and a tee shirt along with my trusty running shoes. Now same question: What's your name and what's with the clothing?" I shot back, mostly to be snarky. His eyes narrowed slightly as confusion entered his face.

"My name is Link, and I'm wearing the clothes that all Ordon villagers wear. So what were you doing, sneaking around?" He asked, stepping forward. I was plenty ready to answer, but a light shot out of Link's left hand and my pocket. My pocket got warm and I dug my hand in to let my hand grip the necklace. I pulled it out and held it up. The triangle was lit up like the fourth of July and Link couldn't do anything but stare. After raising my eyebrows and appraising the scene (basically glancing between Link's face and the necklace) for a few moments, I decided to comment.

"I don't know what it is either." I stated calmly. Random mystical forces were at work here. I was going to bask in their glory because I had no idea what it meant. Ignorance is bliss, am I right?

After a couple of minutes, Link's hand and the necklace faded once more, and I caught one last glimpse of his hand. The back of it had the same triangle symbol as the necklace.

"So… I promise not to hurt anyone because I wasn't sneaking around because I meant harm. I am lost, and would be glad to explain everything over a hot meal." I negotiated smartly, feeling pretty awesome for finding a way to get myself some food. Link shook himself out of his stupor and nodded.

"I don't think you're very menacing if you're carrying that around. I'm sorry I drew my sword on you, but it was a force of habit." Link apologized sheepishly and a smile came to his face. That smile was the definition of 'Smile and the Whole World Smiles with You.'

"Oh, that's okay. Where am I anyway? I've never heard of Ordon. I'm from a place called California."

"Hmm… I can't say I've ever heard of California. Right now we're actually in Hyrule. Once we get across the bridge ahead, we'll be in the satellite province of Ordona." Link elaborated kindly. I just nodded while my head stormed with thoughts.

"Obviously not a modern place given Link's dress code and the lack of other modern things. But then does that mean I can't play video games anymore? Crap." I analyzed, groaning inwardly. What is a world without video games?

"I know this may seem a little out of the blue, but who were you talking to back there? I've noticed that we have left that person behind." I brought up, and Link gave me a strange expression.

"You really _aren't _from here are you? That was a spirit's spring back there, and I was talking to the spirit that guards this area." He explained and I nodded.

"It may be an old world, but it definitely has the scheme of a video game. Might not be too bad after all. Then again, I have no idea why I'm here. I'll bet it has something to with the triangle symbol thingy though." I analyzed, my hand coming up to my chin in thought. I'd have to stick with that however because we came upon a wonderful rope bridge. It was over an abyss of nothingness. Seriously, is there even a river down there?

"Are you afraid?" Link asked, having taken the first few steps and noticing that I hadn't followed because I was gawking.

"A little. We don't really have these where I'm from, and when we find them, they're not safe." I elaborated nervously. It looked and seemed pretty sturdy and well kept. I don't think it would break with my added weight (running made me into a bit of a rail, if you get what I'm saying).

I took a few steps slowly, but the bridge didn't even groan with my weight or give much way. I instantly felt better because of that.

"You're pretty brave if your description was true." Link commented and I blushed a little at the compliment. I don't get those often so I never really know how to respond to them.

"Thanks, I guess." I muttered in reply, continuing over the bridge following Link.

Hopefully these Ordon people were as friendly as Link. Otherwise, and I might be burned at the stake. Or something obscure like that.

Why? Because I'm an optimist, can't you tell?

* * *

**How was it? Not too bad? My sister and I thought it was pretty good (she reads my stories and tells me if they're worthy of not). **

**Please, tell me what you think! Revisions that need to be made, anything! **


	2. Freaky Whispers

**Second Chapter, whoo-hoo! **

**I don't own LOZ in any way. Nintendo does. This story is not being written for a monetary profit. **

**I shall say right now in a reply to an anonymous review, that Ilia is not going to be mean. I think Ilia is a nice person, so I made her that way. No hating on Ilia!**

**Another thing I want to make clear that this story is going to be epic. There will be many things from Skyward Sword laced in. In fact, this story has a lot to do with it. But you'll see that as the story goes on. **

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and all that good stuff. Here's to (hopefully) another good chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ordon, despite looking nothing like seventeenth century New England, somehow managed to remind me of Salem. The town with the infamous Witch Trials. Why? Because I still think I'm going to die. Link may be nice, but townspeople usually don't like strangers. I can be smart-allecky and intelligent. Beyond that of normal education of this timeline. I had asked Link earlier what he thought of physics and he looked utterly confused.

"Here's to hoping I don't get lynched." I prayed to any type of god in this realm. I'm not quite sure about the religion here. Maybe if I live long enough, I'll ask Link to explain.

Link led me to a large house on the farther side of the village.

"We're going to see Mayor Bo. He's a good person, so don't be afraid." Link reassured, seeing that my expression mirrored panic and anxiety. I managed to scoot that aside to raise an eyebrow.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better. Just because he's nice to you doesn't mean he's nice to me." I retorted, crossing arms in finality. Link gave me a wary frown.

"You need to have more faith in people."

"Yeah, well blame my ex-boyfriend and tell him that statement." I replied sarcastically. My ex-boyfriend wasn't actually that bad. He just seemed immortal to other people when I knew the truth.

"Just act politely. I honestly don't think you're a bad person." Link said with an exasperated sigh. I didn't respond, because people were starting to come out of their homes to take a peek at me.

"She's wearing ugly clothes." A little girl stated pointing rudely. I looked down at myself and glanced back at the little girl with an indignant expression. It's not like their clothes were right off the runway either!

"Link! You go out to speak with the Light Spirit and you come back with a new face. Is there a problem?" A voice boomed authoritatively. I cringed, scooting behind Link's back to hide.

"She was lost in the woods. She's not armed and asked for help. I brought her here to ask for your assistance as well." Link answered unblinkingly, without a stutter.

"Was he rehearsing this in his head or something? Geez..." I thought incredulously. Without much warning, Link stepped aside, leaving me exposed. I mentally cursed him before letting my brain whirlwind a bunch of random words that I could possibly say.

"Uh... Hi. I'm Lily Ellan and I have no clue where I am. Please don't eat me." Is what I came up with. There were amused snorts and giggles all around which made me blush in embarrassment and look to my feet. Seriously brain? That was the best you could do? How did I get through school without getting the crap beat out of me by bullies with answers like that?

Despite sounding like a complete moron, Mayor Bo seemed pleased with my answer. His facial expression lightened up considerably.

"I see. No need to worry, Lily. We don't believe in cannibalism," There were a few chuckles from the villagers (including Link).

"If Link trusts you, we trust you as well." Mayor Bo stated, and there were murmurs of agreement which made my nerves calm down slightly.

"O-okay. Thanks. So what now...?" I ventured to ask, as the group around me seemed to ponder the very same thing. Mayor Bo opened his mouth to say something but someone else beat him to it.

"Hey everyone, what's going on? Why are you all grouped up like this?" A gentle voice called curiously from behind. We all turned to see and a path was made for her.

She's cute and around my age, whoever she is. Blonde hair on the short side and soft green eyes, and her clothing was less peculiar than everyone else's. I'm also noting that she's not wearing any shoes or sandals or whatever they like to wear here.

"Oh, a newcomer? Welcome to Ordon, I hope Link and everyone else didn't scare you too much." She laughed jokingly, coming right up and shaking my hand. I gave a fake laugh and scratched the back of my head because that was exactly what they _had _done.

"Uh, thank you. I'm Lily."

"Ilia. And this big lout in front of you is my father." Ilia introduced, gesturing towards Mayor Bo. It was kind of nice that someone like Ilia had come along, because she isn't being fake at all.

"My room is a big one. You could stay with us!" Ilia chirped, pointer finger up as she came up with the idea. She immediately turned her rather large eyes pleadingly on her father.

"Please? I can already tell we're going to get along! I need to have friends my own age you know!" Ilia defended when her father gave her a stern disapproving look. Everyone else looked amused though, so I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be staying with Ilia.

"You have Link." Bo pointed out, but Ilia stamped her foot.

"Link doesn't count; he's a _boy_." She argued, pronouncing the word 'boy' as a child would when saying boys had cooties. It was comical enough to make me grin.

After a few more moments of back-and-forth between the two, Bo gave in like everyone believed he would. Ilia cheered and dashed over to me. I flinched back, a little freaked out because no one ever gets _this_ perky about sharing their room with a stranger. It's kind of weird.

Afterwards, Ilia demanded that everyone introduced themselves so that I could see every face and truly feel welcome. I wanted to protest and just say I'd figure it out another day, but I kept my mouth clamped shut. So, I ended up knowing everyone's names. Wonderful. Eventually, everyone got back to whatever they were doing before I arrived. Soon it was just me Ilia and Link. Mayor Bo went back into his house.

"So Link, did the spirit have anything to say?" Ilia asked amiably while I just listened, feeling like a third wheel.

"Nothing about danger, but he said I was going to have a new task to handle. After that, I met Lily. I think she probably has something to do with it." Link replied, and both Ilia and Link stared at me. They had my attention at the mention of my name.

"I know nothing of this. I just touched that necklace and somehow I got here." I sputtered defensively. I don't like the thought of being called a "task to handle" very much. It's a little insulting. Not that I care, my life has been one big joke after another.

"Silly, we didn't mean you were a bother. It means you have cool role to play in at least one of the many legends!" Ilia assuaged, Link nodding with a smile. Wow, what a beautiful thing that is. But just because I'm new doesn't mean I can't see the connection between Ilia and Link. Even if it isn't official yet, he's definitely taken. Whaddaya know, another lovely slap in the face from life! I can hear life now, teasing me:

"Silly Lily, you think just because you've changed locations your life is going to be better? No hot guy for you!"

Sigh... That's life.

Anyways, back to the conversation at hand.

"Do you think you'll have to travel to Hyrule Castle to see Princess Zelda?" Ilia asked and I furrowed my brows. Princess? Castle? Now I _know _I am no longer within the twenty-first century.

"Maybe. I was going to talk to Ordona first. I haven't spoken with him yet, and I was supposed to once I was done with Faron." Link answered, still looking at me as if I were an artifact.

"Study all you want, you ain't gonna get much." I thought flatly, briefly mourning my lack of real figure. Being skinny doesn't make you sexy. Having curves really gets you farther in the attractive department. Again, my sister is a prime example that can be juxtaposed to me.

"Why don't you come meet the light spirit with me while Ilia gets your space ready. Is that okay?" Link inquired, and honestly I had no clue whether I should say yes or no. Light spirits don't sound bad, and I think I'm supposed to say yes.

I nodded with a small forced smile. The scratch on my cheek stings and I'm weary from walking and running and being whisked away to another world entirely.

"Then you can go talk and then bring her back up here for dinner!" Ilia declared afterwards, and was off into her house. I decided to perk up and start a conversation like a normal person once Link and I started walking.

"She's really energetic. And very positive." I began flat out. No need in being shy now. Link chuckled quietly under his breath and his eyes got this glow to them.

"Yeah, she's always been like that. It was a little humorous watching her bounce around you. She's not used to someone so sober." Link elaborated and I let a laugh out in my mind.

"SOBER? How funny, that you think I'm sober in personality. Just wait until I get comfortable enough to let my real personality out and boy won't _you _be blown away!" I shouted triumphantly. Sure, life sucks but my ability to come up with really random crap earned me the few friends I have. That's the only thing that talent is good for. Finding friends.

"Sorry to tell you, but I'm not so unassuming as you think. I might not be hyper and crazy, but I get thoughts. Weird thoughts that never stay in my head and always come out of my head."

"Like what?" Link asked incredulously with a friendly laugh. My charm is working already.

"How did fish get the taste for worms? Worms stay away from bodies of water." I said, though it was kind of lame compared to some of my other ones. These things don't come on-demand you know!

"Well, if we're not talking about fishermen deliberately using them as bait because they're easy to catch, it's a pretty simple topic. A bird could have dropped one or something like that." Link answered knowledgeably.

"It sounds like you've actually thought about this before." I responded with a lopsided grin. Link shrugged.

"I like to fish."

I felt somewhere in my gut that this was a total understatement, but I'd have to prove it first. Link stopped me so he could point out his totally awesome house. Dude, it's built into a tree! I'd think the only problem with that would be keeping mites away from it but otherwise it was a little bit of a dream come true for me. Remember the random thoughts? This house was one of them.

"We should have some tea sometime." I said astutely (like a SIR!), and when Link gave me a confused face I laughed full-on.

"It's -ahaha- funny because *sniff* you don't know!" I chortled, my body knocking into Link's because I sway when I laugh.

"I understand your point now." Link stated, placing a hand on my shoulder to straighten me out and calm me down.

"Exactly. I can't plan them. They just fly out of my mouth!" I exclaimed and Link shook his head with a grin. We continued on!

"So where exactly is- " I started, but a sound like a heartbeat thudded through my head. I stopped short and peered around my surroundings. It was familiar in a way. There was a strange pain in my chest, more of something emotional than physical.

"Lily, are you okay? What's wrong?" I heard Link ask, but he sounded distant.

_"Alanna..." _a soft voice echoed through my ears. I couldn't see her, and her presence was weak, but whoever called that name made sure that I felt nostalgic about it.

I was snapped back to reality. I was still on my feet but I felt more exhausted than ever. I had one lone tear railing down my cheek, as if whoever had spoken to me was someone I missed.

"I'm okay." I shivered, and slowly the weird pain went away.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should just go and rest." Link suggested, supporting me with an arm. I gave him a gratified smile but shook my head.

"I wanna see this light spirit dude. I feel better now. Just a random spell that everyone gets once in awhile." I blew off, and stood fully, shaking my head to clear it.

"Don't blame me later if you faint." Link said with a lilt of a chuckle and we went down the forest path.

"It's really pretty around here. Better than the forests back home where there's trash everywhere." I commented, taking a deep breath of the musty forest smell I enjoy.

"That's sad to hear. And here we are." Link replied as we turned into the spring. It was pretty and had rocks around it with strange symbols on it but otherwise it was just another pool of water. Link politely dragged me into the water, and I grumbled because my sneakers are getting wet.

Wet sneakers are extremely uncomfortable.

Link and I stood there, Link looking like he was waiting for something to happen.

"You know, maybe I can't see him-" I started, but a loud drip sound and a bright golden light burst from the watery tier above us. My only wish as of this moment is for sunglasses.

A really pretty white goat. A goat. The most beautiful goat in the world. It has my praise.

Anyways, the goat started talking in smooth graceful tones, his voice sounding in our ears despite not moving his mouth.

"Young Hero of Twilight, you have brought a strange new friend." The light spirit started, though he sounded friendly which is a relief. He was about to go on but his breath stopped short as he apparently realized something.

_"Alanna...!" _His voice said, and apparently it was in a different language because Link glanced between me and the spirit in confusion. I furrowed my brows and scrunched my face in recognition. It was the same name from before.

"I'm Lily." I said, deciding to avoid the uncomfortable air that was building. The light spirit hesitated, but the energy around returned to happiness.

"Yes, of course. I am Ordona, the guardian spirit of this province. It's a pleasure to meet you." He introduced without hesitation. Link still had a wary eye on me because of the awkward moment between myself and Ordona. Honestly, I wouldn't be able to tell him what happened because I have no clue either. This world is kind of crazy so far.

"Link, have you come to me because of Lily's strange appearance?" Ordona addressed and Link nodded.

"Faron mentioned something of another great quest, but I'm not sure if Lily has anything to do with it." Link answered. I shuffled my feet. It's weird having the conversation revolve around me, because usually I'm just kept in the background.

"Lily has everything to do with it. I believe that the one best suited to tell you of the legend is the princess of destiny, Zelda." Ordona explained, and started to melt away.

"Good luck."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"So uh... I guess we're going to the castle?" I said, trying to be somewhat cheerful.

"Yes. Let's get back. Ilia would be disappointed if we were late." Link replied, though his thoughts were elsewhere. I could tell because his voice was distant and quiet. He actually looked worried.

"But, there's another thing I learned; Link is a hero. No wonder he helped me. I want to hear everything these people have to tell me." I thought determinedly. Maybe going to see this princess would be the key to me getting home. I dearly hope so. I'm starting to... miss it...

"Home." I muttered sadly, but instead of my nestled California home, I saw in my head a sanctuary... and a blurred figure.

"Lily, are you coming?" Link inquired, his voice a slap to get me focused again.

"Sorry." I mumbled, catching up.

What is up with me lately? I think I prefer the old 'my life sucks because everything's impossible for me' to the voices in my head and the legend I'm apparently part of.

But that's why I'd ask Princess Zelda if I could go back home. To go back to sucking. I don't like it, but at least I had a handle on things.

"Another thing I'll have to ask," I pondered while staring at the darkening sky.

"Is who Alanna is supposed to be."

* * *

**I had Fi's theme stuck in my head this entire chapter. It made it really hard to remember that I was writing for the Twilight Princess realm. **

**Please review and tell me constructive stuff or whatever you feel you'd like to say. I always answer! ^_^**


	3. Potato Salad

**Ah, another chapter, what fun! I am beside myself with joy at getting another chapter out for this story. **

**If you'll notice, the chapter has a rather odd name. You will see why. **

**I don't own LoZ cuz it belongs to Nintendo. Hooray for them.**

**This is kind of a boring chapter, but Iris is in it. She'll have little parts focused around her in the future.**

**With that, enjoy!**

* * *

Once we got back to the village and to Mayor Bo and Ilia's home, I almost didn't feel like eating anything.

I say almost because I love food. And whatever Ilia was cooking smelled irresistible.

"After you." Link invited chivalrously, opening the door and motioning his arm in.

"Thanks." I replied with my astute voice again. Link rolled his eyes and followed me in. Along with video games, I spend a lot of time on the internets.

In any case, I was greeted with a spread of dishes on a good-sized table. Some are steaming and some (I guess) are salads. Like I think I see potato salad.

"Is that potato salad?" I asked, pointing to the bowl and food in question. Link nodded and Ilia came in with a flourish of her hands.

"I freakin' LOVE potato salad." I said bluntly.

"Well that's good then because my potato salad is the best in the land." Ilia exclaimed proudly, gesturing me to a chair and sitting beside me.

"Don't doubt that statement." Link warned with a chuckle, sitting across from me. Mayor Bo entered the room with a smile set on his face.

"It's nice to see you all at the table. Even our newcomer Lily." Bo greeted, making me look to my lap in embarrassment. I'm not good with praise, remember? I don't get it enough! Though this world is turning it around and I'm almost a little scared. I mean, something good happening to me? There's just no way!

"It must mean that whatever I just got myself mixed up in must suck balls." I thought with a scowl. Just wait. Because I know I'm right.

"Go ahead and dig in everyone! Don't let it go to waste!" Ilia invited and I shyly took advantage of it. I don't care who knows it, I'm starving. And the first thing I'm reaching for is the goddamn potato salad. I have already noticed the presence of bacon in it. That makes it good automatically.

Link and Ilia piled other stuff onto my plate while I was preoccupied with getting and eating my salad with gusto.

Conversation started like any other dinner table I've been at.

"Link, what did the spirit have to tell us about Lily here?" Bo questioned around a mouthful of the very same potato salad I am freaking out about. He seems to favor it as his mound on his plate was bigger even than mine. So don't go calling me weird because this stuff is fantastic. Ilia wasn't lying.

"He told us that Princess Zelda would explain a legend to us. Tomorrow I will spend the day getting ready and we'll set out the day after. I think it would be better to get to her as soon as possible." Link answered and Ilia shot him a worried glance.

"You aren't going to be in any danger are you?" She asked and I sensed a story. Something bad had happened before here. Time to find out what.

"No; all of the renegade bulblins that pulled away from their king have been driven off. There are patrols around nowadays in the field, even with the peace." Link said, looking around to me and Bo, but he kept his gaze mostly on Ilia. I almost wanted to roll my eyes.

"Okay, if you say so. So, why exactly are you called a hero and all of that? I don't know much about Hyrule, so enlighten me." I ordered boldly, stepping out of my obsession with the potato salad. All three stared at me with blank expressions. I wavered slightly but held strong under their gaze.

"I thought that maybe California or wherever you're from was just a country nearby that I've never heard of. I mean, you look Hylian. I had figured your family had moved away at some point in the past." Link replied astonished. My face scrunched up.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the pointy ears. Only full-blooded Hylians have those." Ilia stated, indicating Link's ears. I had noticed that they were different before, but paid no heed to it because I knew I was in a different place. Ilia and Mayor Bo had normal rounded ears.

"I don't have pointy ears, I have ones like yours." I argued, forgetting the former topic for the moment.

"The mirror is over there." Ilia pointed out, and I scooted out of the chair, jogged around the table and stood before the mirror.

There they were, clear as day. Pointy ears. If anyone saw me from home I'd immediately be called an elf. I'm on the shorter side with these blasted pointy ears! If I saw anyone like me I'd say the same thing!

"... I'm guessing you're not used to this fact. Well, I guess the answers will come when we meet with Zelda. Come back so I can explain everything that happened a year ago." Link said with a wave to return to the group. I lingered, stealing one last look before going back.

I took my seat and settled a serious frown onto my face, imagining myself in a movie.

"Now tell me what you know." I commanded quietly, though my hand ruined the moment by grabbing my spoon and shoving a bite of potato salad into my mouth. Link sighed and gave a small smile.

"A little over a year ago..." He started, and I rolled my eyes with a small grin to myself.

"Blah blah blah blah... But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked... Pfft, how much you wanna bet that that is the type of story this is?" I thought, covering up my snort of amusement skillfully as a cough and listening on without any more disruption.

* * *

"Iris, you didn't have to come home!" Her mother cried, though it was merely a formality. Since Lily had disappeared, everything was downright chaotic. Iris had booked the first flight she could get straight from Boston. Iris was worried of course, but she cursed her little sister the tiniest bit.

"You idiot, this is not the way you should be getting attention!" She grumbled as she unpacked quickly in her old room. Lily was a good little sister, despite her always complaining that life was mean to her.

Iris knew that her life was great. She lived large in Boston, having reeled in her dream job on the first go. Iris had always been like that, and she'd never say it, but she somewhat took it for granted, despite what she preached to Lily all of the time.

Iris also knew deep down that she was a little jealous because of all the attention. Iris wasn't one to share many things, even when it came to her sister (who was the one she shared most things with, whether she wanted to or not). Attention-sharing was something Iris wasn't used to. Whenever it happened in her love life, she eradicated the problem however she could without overstepping the bounds (you know, murder). Lily thought Iris extremely successful with her love life, but in truth, Iris couldn't seem to find anyone who would actually _stay_ with her.

"Not that I blame any of them; I'm a tough girl to manage." Iris thought proudly to herself, flipping her long, shiny and wavy hair over her shoulder so she could look about her small room properly.

"It's not my spacious apartment, but I'll have to deal." She mumbled, an strode out of her room to help her mother keep the house functioning. It wasn't as if her mother was used to having help however: Lily spent all of her time running, eating, sleeping or playing her first-person shooters that she was fond of.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do first? I'd cook but you're already taking care of that." Iris chirped, trying to bring at least a little cheer to her mother. It didn't work much as her mother just sighed.

"I know everyone is trying hard to keep up hope, but that girl was always getting into trouble. What if she-" Her mother cried, but Iris hugged her and told her to shush.

"'What ifs' will not help the situation mom. You know that." She scolded gently, and felt sad that her family had gotten to this point.

"Oh Lily, what have you done?" She thought worriedly looking to the ceiling with a silent prayer.

* * *

"Holy cow. That's really something, I mean... Yeah. Cool." I started, honestly very excited and impressed. But I was given the stare again and I deflated to an awkward ending.

"What's your home like? It's only fair that you return the favor." Link prodded and I gave a fake grin and scratched the back of my head.

"Eheh, well... It certainly doesn't have epic stories like the one you just told, with monsters and magic and all of that. I mean, there's evil and stuff, like Nazis and zombies... Though I suppose we don't really have zombies... Anyway, I live in a peaceful part of the world, though my country is in a money crisis right now. Yeah... it's not as clean as this place either, and we certainly do not have pointy ears. Our legends are usually soldiers who served the military bravely or sports icons. Like Babe Ruth or something. I dunno how I can explain because it's obvious you don't understand half of the crap I'm saying." I rambled watching their expressions change as they tried and failed to interpret.

"Is it really different from here?" Ilia ventured to ask, shaking off her confusion.

"You have no idea." I replied with exasperation, sitting back in my chair. Back at home, strange voices don't whisper in your ear unless you're insane. I'm **not **insane. There's no evil-banishing swords or princesses in distress, or any of this weirdo 'triforce' crap. But of course, I can't tell them about our real weapons and the internet and all of that. They simply wouldn't understand. Besides... I have a feeling stuff like that would just poison the magically medieval air around this place.

"Is there any magic at all?"

"Other than slight of hand and Houdini, no." I like that answer. Houdini, hah! He did tricky stuff. From what Link has explained and from what I've observed so far, this place has real magic. The type where Harry Potter fans would go nuts.

"It's getting late and Lily looks exhausted." Ilia finished, putting a hand gently on Link's shoulder. Again, I got the awkward placement award. I hate being around people like this. It makes me feel unnaturally unattractive. I'm sure you know what I mean.

"Right. Nighty-night y'all. I can't wait to explore more in the morning." I blurted, ending the awkwardness for myself. If they want to have a sappy farewell between them, they'd better do it away from me.

"Good night Lily, Ilia." Link answered abruptly, standing and making wide strides to the door. I gave a short nonchalant wave while Ilia gave a slo meaningful wave.

Once Link was gone, Ilia showed me to our shared room. It was pretty spacious, and I had a bedroll set up on the floor.

"Thank you for putting up with our questions earlier. Sorry if they were hard to answer." Ilia apologized, sitting on her bed and looking down at me on the floor.

"It's no problem. There's just some things that I feel shouldn't be said because they don't need to be. I promise that I'm not evil or anything. It's just that in a lot of ways, my world sucks."

"I won't pry, but hopefully you can enjoy staying here in Hyrule. Especially because it's so peaceful here." Ilia answered, and got up to rummage through a chest of drawers. She pulled out two nightgowns. She flung one at me and pointed to a folding screen in a corner.

"You can change over there. It should fit since you and I are relatively the same size. Except you're so skinny! How did you manage to get that way? It's almost as if you don't eat much but that was disproved at dinner." Ilia pondered as I headed over to the corner.

"I run competitively and for fun. In my country, not a lot of people do. Well, lots of people do. Never mind. I'm too tired to answer that correctly." I growled, making Ilia laugh in understanding. The nightgown does fit well and is comfortable. I just kinda hoped I'd have had a shower or bath or whatever to get clean. Ilia had let me brush my hair earlier and my cheek wound was cleaned and bandaged.

"So, you've known Link for a really long time huh?" I asked, taking my rolled up clothes and setting them at the foot of my bedroll. Ilia blushed and looked about.

"Yeah, since childhood. He's changed since the quest though. He's seen lots of things I wouldn't dream of." Ilia said and went over to change herself. She sounded worried but I didn't really want to go down that road.

"I'm with you there. The Twilight Realms sound like a load of stinky socks if you ask me. But if you guys say it happened, I'm not gonna doubt it." I retorted, tucking myself in drowsily. I can already feel my eyelids drooping and my mind drifting to sleep. Ilia giggled at my comment and got under her own covers.

"Good night Lily." She whispered, blowing out her bedside candle.

* * *

**Ooh, OMG Hyrule Castle! We get to learn the legend and everything! There'll be music and dancing and the tiniest spark between Link and Lily. Because of the dancing thing. Please review if you have ideas, constructive criticism or anything really. Just don't be mean. I'm bad with mean. Be helpful! **


	4. A Terrible Dream

**Oh hey! I'm updating quite a bit these days on my stories! I'm in college now and classes have been intense and they're only going to get worse. I'll try to update whenever I can though!**

**This chapter has more 'Alanna' stuff in it. Prepare yourselves. **

**With that, enjoy yourselves! I like this chapter. It has a sad part that actually made me cry because it was extremely emotional for me to write. You probably won't cry, but I just wanted to let you know that I did.**

* * *

After a day of preparation, a bath, and some new weird clothing, Link and I were ready to get the show on the road.

Ilia hasn't made me feel like a third wheel throughout the day when any interaction between us and Link came along, though of course before we leave I'm totally asking her what the deal is between them. It's the night before, and I'm bushed from being overly nice and actually doing chores.I hate chores. Absolutely loathe them. But my mother always taught me to respect the wishes of your host when you were a guest. Stupid manners and my stupid kindness. Iris always did complain that I'm too lazy. I always just shrug and say that I shouldn't have to work so hard for something that's going to be disappointing. I don't get an allowance or anything like any other normal teenager.

Since Ilia and I are already pretty good friends after an entire day of hanging around each other, I'm pretty sure I can draw out some answers. Here goes!

"So, talking time! I've been dying to ask this because although there doesn't seem to be anything yet, there's definitely something between you and Link." I stated, and Ilia blushed and slumped herself down on her bed.

"Oh, I don't know... These days he's so distant towards me. Before he left and before I lost my memories everything was wonderful between us, but now..." Ilia trailed off sadly. I raised an eyebrow.

"So he's changed more than you first thought. He seems like he's trying but can't get himself to latch on. I'll see what the deal is while we're out on the road, okay?"I offered. This seemed interesting. I can't help but want to butt in a little. I've always been a listening-type of person. Every time someone has a problem they talk to me because I don't gossip. Yeah, go me! Anyways, the way Link was acting made me think that maybe he is hung up on someone he met during his travels who isn't here anymore. But wouldn't he have mentioned someone like that in his narrative? Very mysterious.

"You don't have to do that! Especially since you just got here!" Ilia exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her. But her eyes betrayed her words as hope gleamed in them.

"No, no. I may be new here, and may be going home soon, but you and Link are my friends. I want to help you. Back home, I am a problem solver when it comes to my friends. Just call it an extremely personal thank-you gift from me." I brushed off and snuggled into my blankets as a sign that there was no more argument over the subject. I heard Ilia give a mock-exasperated sigh.

"Okay. Good night Lily. You have a long couple of days ahead of you and an early morning tomorrow." Ilia said and blew out the candle. I closed my eyes but my anxiety was back to say hello.

"How am I going to get home? What if I can't get home? I kinda wish I knew what Iris would do."

My dream was weird and pretty much went along the lines emotionally as the freaky whispers. You will see why.

My surroundings were an island surrounded by the sky, with a few buildings and a few people with pointy ears walking about. Some went jumping off the island like they were nutters but my dream self didn't seem to care. There were also these giant birds that these people would fly on.

But the emotions... I was dreading something. I had something sad plaguing my mind and I was waiting to tell someone...

And then I saw a red one and blue one of these birds sail down in front of me and happiness bloomed a little at the sight of the people on their backs.

One of them looked almost exactly like Link, but he was definitely different from the guy I know. He jumped off of the red bird and walked over to the other bird and caught the person riding with a laugh. That caused a little twinge of a different kind of tight sadness to meld in with the happiness and despair I already felt. He had caught a really pretty girl, with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. They both walked over to me with giant smiles on their faces.

"Alanna, thanks for waiting for us!" The girl exclaimed.

"What did the Goddesses have to say?" Link asked as we all walked over and sat in a secluded shaded area. I tried to feebly smile but only ended up crying. My two friends (I'm guessing that's what they are) immediately put comforting hands on my shoulders.

"Alanna, calm down!" Link said quietly while the girl took up my hand and stroked it to give a calming effect.

"I have to go away!" I wailed, breaking out into sobs.

"What?" Both snapped.

"They said that I have the potential to control their power, but to do so I must be kept away from this world and let my soul mature throughout ages of time in another realm!" I sobbed, and the girl started crying along with me.

"No, not you... You're my best friend Alanna I can't lose you!" she cried, letting go of my hands to put her hands to her face. Link looked shocked to the core.

"Alanna..."

My dream blacked out and when it started again, I was in front of a giant statue of that mysterious triangle. This time I seemed to be on land. The wind was swirling and it was nighttime. Link, the other girl, and some other people stood around. Some were crying, some looked simply grim, but all looked fiercely proud because of what I was sacrificing. A vortex of fiery wind that was colored red, green, and blue appeared before me. Before I took the step in, I looked back to Link and the other girl.

"Please, be happy. And please, promise me you won't forget me." I cried, tears pouring down my face. My friend cried with me but nodded. Link now had a few tears leaking down his face.

"We'll never forget you, Alanna. Zelda and I will wait for you to come back."

And that was it. With the end of Link's statement I woke up. I jumped up breathing hard to see the lights were on and Ilia, Link and Mayor Bo were sitting around me. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you all here?" I asked, but my voice is choked from crying. I must have looked a mess, with bed hair, red eyes, snot coming out of my nose, and tears soaking my face. I sniffled and wiped my face to clean up a little.

"You were sobbing so loudly in your sleep and moaning in despair. So I lit the candles and father came in because he heard you too. We sat and watched over you until you began to call out for Link. So father went and got him and Link hurried here." Ilia explained, and Link took over. He was on the opposite side of Ilia, each of them had clasped one of my hands.

"You were yelling things like 'Where are you, Link? Zelda?' And 'Why did you forget me?' It was heart-wrenching, so much so that we began to shed tears as well." He explained, and I could see that it was true. My breathing is ragged and I thought about the Alanna girl who kept popping up.

"I was in the point of view as a girl named Alanna..." I started out, and explained my dream to these kind, wonderful people who were so concerned for me even though I had only been around a day and a half. Link's hand calmed something inside of me. I kept a firm grip of both his and Ilia's hands.

After I was done explaining the dream, there was a thoughtful silence between the group.

"Link, it may still be late but you should go as soon as possible to see Princess Zelda. A dream like that is not so simple." Mayor Bo said quietly, rubbing his face tiredly with one hand. Link gave a small smile, his eyes still on me and my hand still clenched in his.

"I think you're right. The sooner the better. Lily really does need to get some answers from the princess, beyond that of how to get back home. Are you going to be okay with leaving so soon?" Link asked me and I glanced to Ilia. She gave the tiniest of nods because she is worried.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep well anyway. Let's get going." I answered, sitting up and gratefully receiving a handkerchief from Bo. Link stood and both he and the mayor left the room so I could get ready with Ilia.

"I feel so bad because you seemed like you were in torment. You should have left as soon as you got here." Ilia stated, packing up some of her clothes for me while I cleaned myself up in a wash basin and got dressed.

"No! I'm glad that I got to stay around here for a little bit. I got some new friends out of the deal." I retaliated and Ilia gave me a look of surprise. It melted into a smile.

"You're a really good person Lily. You never make it about yourself and you're so optimistic about things."

Boy is that irony. I'm being optimistic! Hooray for me, I've reached my life goal (holy sarcasm, Batman)! But Ilia doesn't know how bad my situation is and how much I actually dread every moment. I miss the internet and my video games and my mom's food and all of that. I miss hot showers and the fact that I didn't have terrible dreams and I miss being miserable in normal ways back home! The luck has gone from me, I tell you!

"Yeah well, I just try and manage." That's the truth right now. Managing. _Surviving. _That's what I'm doing.

In the next fifteen minutes, I found myself seated carefully on a giant horse. Link and I are going to Hyrule Castle to meet Princess Zelda!

Although, since it's the middle of the night it's not all that exciting because I'm exhausted from that dream. Oh well. Just another something I have to deal with.

I swear, life throws so much crap at me that life must secretly be a monkey. Yeah, that's it... a monkey.

Link swung himself up behind me after changing into a different set of clothing. He's got a green tunic on over chain mail and this funny green hat perched on his head. It's like a windsock or something. Who wears a windsock on their head? But in all truth, this outfit he's wearing seems like his second skin, like he was born to wear it. He looked comfortable wearing it... Oh! Now just thinking of it, he probably wore it for that giant adventure!

"See ya everyone. I'll be okay." I said, waving to the group of villagers who had come out to see us off. Before Link started out, I waved again to Ilia, who waved back with a small smile.

"Be safe!" She called after us as we hurriedly left the village through the forest.

Horseback riding in a hurry is uncomfortable. The only comfortable thing is leaning back against Link, and even that's a little terrible because he's got mail on and the buckle for the strap holding his sword to his back was in the middle of his torso. I don't think I'll be able to rest even if I wanted sleep. Those nightmares have got me wigged out big time.

* * *

We made it through the forest by mid morning. Gosh, I can't describe how beautiful this place is. A big open field (appropriately named "Hyrule Field." Go figure) with small pools of water and mountains in the distance and cliffs and just... Wow. Totally awesome. Link and I are stopped so we can stretch and eat something. Link had to drag me off of Epona and pull me to a small outcropping of rocks with a few trees surrounding, where I sit now supping on a canteen of water.

"People from California don't ride horses often, I'm guessing?" Link laughed and I shot him a tired glare. He plopped himself next to me, as limber as a well-rested Olympic athlete.

"No. We have other more comfortable ways to travel. Only ranches and rich people who can afford them keep horses." I muttered, blushing a little because I suddenly remembered being a little girl and desperately begging my parents for a pony. No way would I want a pony now. They're expensive and I'd have to clean up after them, even if they are really majestic and beautiful creatures.

"That's too bad. Sure, they take a lot of hard work to handle and clean up after and stuff like that, but Epona is one of my oldest friends. I'm probably the best rancher in Hyrule thanks to her." Link bragged with a grin. I snickered.

"Wow, arrogant much?"

"Ha ha, I know it sounds that way but I think it's true!"

"Some hero of the people you are. I thought people like you are supposed to be humble beyond all get-out." I commented and Link shrugged.

"About hero stuff I am. But ranching was my entire life before my adventure, and now it's my thing again now that it's done." He explained, but he tried to mask the gloominess of his statement. Luckily, I'm pretty perceptive if I apply myself.

"You miss the adventures, don't you?" I asked poignantly. Gettin' to the point, LIKE A BOSS. Maybe this is what's wrong with him, with Ilia and all...

"Yes, a large part of me does, but..." He trailed off. I jumped on it like a panther.

"What? Is there something else plaguing your mind?"

"There was someone I traveled with on my adventure. She had to leave forever to restore her world, as she was the Princess of the Twilight realm." He admitted quietly, not looking at me. His former perkiness is gone. I furrowed my eyebrows. This is the problem right here, ladies and gentlemen.

"Did you fall in love with her?" I asked bluntly. You should know by now that I don't dance around things that don't concern myself! Link gave me a sharp expression of surprise, but it softened and he looked to the ground.

"I did."

* * *

**Aww, poor Link! He feel in love with Midna and now he's heartsick! How will Lily fix the problem? Who knows. **

**Please review. That's all. I'll see you next time! (Yeah, the dance scene didn't come in. It'll be there next time though. Along with our wonderful Princess!)**


	5. And He's Got a Nice Butt

**Hey y'all, I'm randomly updating this story! Hooray! It was supposed to have the dancing scene in it, but... That's not how I wrote it. Oops. Anyway, my first year in college is done, and has spit me out as a Section Leader for next year in my marching band. Yus. Been super busy other than that. UNTIL NOW.**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything that obviously doesn't belong to me. I own Lily and the plot. Whoo!**

**This'll have a little something kinda cheesy in the beginning, but it'll come into play more. And I just want you to know that it didn't take me very long to write this. I was feeling it.**

**Have fun, and rejoice in the newest chapter!**

* * *

There was a bit of silence after he fessed up, but I could see how relieved he was to get it out in the open. Poor guy, I actually kind of know what he's going through, though not on the grand scale of 'princess from another realm.' For me it was more like 'guy who's too pretty for me.' Almost like the one in front of me, but I don't know Link well enough for any profound feelings to have emerged. Though science does say that it takes less than a second to chemically fall in love… But let's just focus on the guy who has way deeper problems than mine at the moment.

"And she's gone forever. Hmm, I'd say something truly inspirational about how you might see her again, but that seems rather contrived. That's not going to help you. Lemme tell you about this guy I fell for back home," I started, eyes getting misty because this is something I have never spoken about except to Iris, and that was only once or twice. Link gestured for me to carry on, noticing that my mood had turned rather serious.

"It was as if he was straight out of a fairy tale. He cut a dashing figure, but the first time I saw him when he moved into the area was that he was a total douchebag like many of the other guys."

Link gave me a questioning look at "douchebag."

"Excuse me, let me clarify: He looked like a complete, er… scoundrel? I guess that could fit… Anyway, he was in a bunch of my classes at school and in one of them I got partnered with him on a huge project. It was then that I realized what a gentleman he was. We got along great, and became fast friends despite some awkwardness at first and hostility on my part. I was that way before because I judged a book by its cover, you know? Well, there's a Winter Ball at my school that they throw for people to go and have fun after midterms and tests are through with. It ends up being something really important because it's right before Valentine's Day. Uh, that's a holiday about romance… Um… Anyway, I gathered up whatever courage I could muster and asked him to go with me, and he said yes. You may have picked up on this already, but I'm a really cynical and pessimistic person. Before this guy, I wasn't as bad as I am now."

"I was excited, and for the first time I had found someone I liked who liked me back. Some sort of magical feeling had come over me, and I couldn't be bothered. On the night of the ball I waited in this gorgeous dress I had saved up for, and-" my throat began tightening at the thought of what happened to me. I stared at my lap trying to regain any shred of dignity I had within, when a blurry hand entered my vision and placed itself atop mine, squeezing my right which was on top. I slowly looked up with wavering lips, tears spilling over. Link was calm and supportive, and gave me a small nod. Just as it gave him relief to admitting his misfortune, it would also bring me salvation.

"I was stood up. He never came for me, and I later found out… that he was…. Out sleeping with a girl from another school…" I whimpered, sobs filling the spaces between my words. I put my hands to my face to let everything out again. I mean, I'm sure that this sounds really dopey because I'm only a teenager and it's nothing to be upset about, and that he wasn't really worth it, but for a long time, he _was _worth it. I became an incorrigible, sarcastic wretch after that. That event caused me to have social anxiety because of the rumors that spread about me after word got out. I was avoided by all except my few friends. The guy, who really was a douchebag after everything? He was later expelled from school after several offenses of sexual misconduct and possession of drugs. He turned from my dream into a nightmare. Some people in my school blamed it on me and claimed that I was a curse. Now _that_ was far-fetched and next to none really ever said that, but it did come up. I can't say I really blame anyone for gossiping though. Being chatterboxes is in our nature, and it's high school. I'd fall over dead if it happened otherwise. Now here I am, in a different dimension, in the middle of this medieval realm's field, with a gorgeous guy in front of me, both of us having a serious soul-spilling after a night of riding a horse to explain some weird dreams and whispers to a princess with mystical powers. What a night this has been so far.

I cleared my face up and calmed down. It did feel really good to get that off my chest. Like I mentioned before, my sister is the only one who knows how much this event really troubled me. My parents just thought I had spit on his name and moved on. I've moved on now but it's a chapter in my high school memories that I'll carry around forever.

"I was supposed to help you feel better but it just turned into a pity party. Sorry about that. In any case, what I wanted to say is that sometimes things fall through, and that you meet someone you feel is the one you're meant to be with, but it truly isn't meant to be. It's not our fault we get life dumping on us all of the time. You go about it courageously and without any hesitation. I go about it like a lazy twit who's too afraid to look at her own reflection sometimes. I mean, I'm not really-" I was silenced by fingers on my lips.

"I understand, Lily. Thank you. We've rested long enough, I think. We should really head out. We'll cover most of this section of Hyrule Field today, and it'll take half of tomorrow to get to the castle."

Because the next day and a half is filled with mere sigh-seeing and random naps and silent rests, I'll spare you the details and simply describe the moment we arrived to Hyrule Castle… Or rather, the Castle Town.

Hyrule itself is gorgeous, but this giant town makes me and my inner history nerd cry in joy. Lots of smiles were thrown our way, and I could tell as Link handed off Epona to an official castle stable boy that he was well-known and respected. I guess that's what saving everyone can get you.

"So… Can you see the princess right away or will you have to put in a request for an audience first?" I asked, still gazing up and around my surroundings. The castle is huge, but still under construction for something. Did something happen between now and the ending of Link's grand adventure, because he told me that the castle was fine once the evil dude perished, seeing as there was a week-long celebration after the castle was cleaned up.

"I'll see what I can do. The princess is busy overlooking her country you know, and it looks like she's building up the gardens around the castle. I haven't spoken to her in some time, but everything has been peaceful so there hasn't been a point. I'm sure that if I tell her that it's urgent that she'll find time right away." Link answered, just as amazed by the construction as I am. It looks like he's right though; the gardens are getting a facelift and the walls are getting refurbished. What a project.

"Champion Link, what brings you to Hyrule Castle so suddenly? Oh my, and who is your lovely guest?" Some fancy-pants old guy questioned, sending a friendly smile my way. He's not really creepy, so I guess I can take the compliment. I think he's supposed to flatter me though, so a part of me thinks that it's fake. I'll take it anyhow.

"This is Lily Ellan, and there's something concerning the Light Spirits that I must talk to Her Majesty about. The sooner the better, as it is urgent." Link confided, and I tilted my head a little.

"Is this guy the Chamberlain? It would explain why he's come out to meet us. Though I'm guessing from the sudden change of expression on his face that meeting the princess will take more time than we had hoped. Damn." I analyzed, bracing myself for the unhappy news. I felt Link tense up a little beside me. He knew it was coming too.

"I'm so sorry to break this to you, but Princess Zelda has meetings scheduled all day today and tomorrow, as there are lords from the borders of Hyrule to deliberate the patrolling and regulation of immigrants. Ever since you saved the land there has been a surge of outsiders wishing to partake in the peace and stability. It is rather difficult. However, when the lords leave and the Princess will have time to meet with you and Miss Ellan, I assure you that I will tell you when that time comes. I will tell Her Majesty that you wish to meet with her on urgent business in the meantime. Unfortunately, there are no rooms in the castle available because of the visiting lords. However, if you show this royal card to the men at the hotel right in Castle Town Square, you will be able to room there for free. We are still able to house Epona, however, so you need not worry about your horse." The Chamberlain explained. Wow, no wonder he's in charge of running the castle under the princess. This guy has everything covered! Link seemed a little hesitant, but I stepped forward and took the little card thingy. I smiled tiredly.

"No problems here. We can wait a little bit. I know how troublesome border laws can be." I said, though I'm kinda mentally slapping myself because he's not really supposed to know that I'm from somewhere else. Seriously, this guy would probably faint and all hell would break loose in the kingdom if anyone other than… Oh well, whatever. What do I care, I have to get home somehow.

"Thank you so much for understanding Miss Ellan. You are both welcome in the castle any time you please. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go attend the proceedings of the gardens." The Chamberlain excused himself and left us at the entrance to said gardens he dashed off into.

"Sorry if I kinda jumped in where I shouldn't have. I'm just too tired to argue right now and I want some sleep." I apologized. He's the one who knows the customs around here, not me. I mean, we're pretty good friends by now but I shoulda let him handle it.

"Well, I wanted to hurry because I didn't want you to have any more nightmares. But if you're sure you'll be fine, everything is okay. Let's get going so we can both rest. That trip is catching up with me and I haven't pulled a journey like that in months." Link admits, slightly embarrassed. I wonder if maybe it's about more than one thing given that he's looking away from me for some reason. Whatever. If this is how he is when he's apparently exhausted, he must have been born with blood made of caffeine. But he recovers from his embarrassment to give me a kind smile and we set out to the hotel.

"We're lucky: This is supposed to be a really nice hotel. I've never been inside, only heard about it from some friends who live around here." Link started amiably, pointing towards the tall utterly amazing building only a few yards from the castle gate entrance in the square. The hustle and bustle of this place reminds me just a little of home. I may live out in the woods, but there're always those wonderful trips to San Francisco to think about! I live not too far away from that major city, in case you were wondering.

"When we're both functioning, can we explore the Castle Town? I've never been somewhere like this. I mean, I've been in busy places, but I can tell you that they're drastically different in California." I posed, my eyes taking in a group of musicians playing at the other side of the street. That's where I'm going first, because street musicians are always really cool.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, the royal card needs to be out and ready. I'm pretty sure that they'd throw out the both of us before we could say a word beforehand at the sight of us." Link joked, and I looked down at my borrowed light green tunic from Ilia and Link's super ultra badass muscular dark green tunic with the windsock hat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about: I see a fine pair of noble people. A fair lady and her brave knight, you might say. We're no mere peddlers, good sir." I giggled in my astute tone again. I figure that since I'm in a medieval setting that I'm going to be using that a lot. Instead of casting me a strange look, Link laughed fully and nodded his head towards the man opening the doors. The man seemed confused as to why we were laughing and entering this place.

"Excuse me, but what business have you here? Servants and guards are supposed to enter through the back!" An angry voice called out, and both Link and I stopped our cheer to face the well-dressed, short and balding patron of the hotel.

"Sorry, bro. We're not servants." I stated with a cool smirk. I hold up the royal card, though not too high so His Shortness could read it. Now get me to my room and to my bed, you old windbag.

"Oh… _Oh my goodness!_ You are the Champion Link and his Fair Lady… What is your name, my dear?"

Oh yeah. _Now_ he's nice. It's slightly comforting to know that there are at least still people like this here. And if he means Link's Fair Lady as in he's courting me, there's going to be some trouble. Then again, that's a rather nice assumption to be made…

"No, you twit! He's heartsick for a girl who can never return, has a girl back home who likes him a lot even though he can't like her back anymore, and I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THE PRINCESS DROOLED ALL OVER HIM EITHER. I mean, look at him, he's charming, and kind, and cute, and he's got a really nice butt… Oh botheration! C'mon, it's only been around three or four days! It's just a little crush, thank goodness. But still… This is going to be difficult." I think, mentally slapping myself for getting even the slightest bit attached to clueless wonder over here. From what I've gathered, he really just accepted the fact that there was an Ilia and then there was Other Girl (didn't get her name from him, I didn't want to bother him too much) and there might be Princess Zelda to consider too. I don't want to be another who gets strung along. I mean, he was in my dream, but that wasn't him. I wonder if this Princess Zelda looks anything like the Zelda in my dream. Huh… I guess we'll find out soon enough.

"I'm Lily Ellan. Could we get a couple of rooms please? Near each other would be nice." I inquired, forcing myself to be polite. Fortunately this guy sees that I'm near falling to sleep on my feet and nods his head.

"I've got just the rooms! I've been saving these two for a special occasion and now just might be the time! But are you sure you want two separate rooms?"

"Oh yes. I'm not courting her, I'm just her escort." Link clarified, a blush spreading on both our faces.

"Great. Way to ruin it, Link." I drone in my mind, not daring to speak it aloud. Boy, the funny expressions I would get. He's cute when he blushes too. But this patron looks at both of us slyly like he knows something we don't.

"Dude, don't even try. We've only known each other for a few days, so don't go thinking we're old friends or something. Stop it. STOP IT." I curse mentally, following the tiny man up and through stairs and hallways. Finally, he turned and handed me a shiny golden key.

"Mistress Ellan, this is your room. I hope you find your accommodations comfortable. The room next to this has a conjoining doorway: Master Link shall be right next to you. Rest well." The patron explained, bidding us farewell and jaunting off to rave at the next stuffy guest. Everything is pretty nice at this joint though…

"Did I really just label this a joint?" Oh mind, you are so very active today. This is actually really cool. It's not every day you get to stay in a classy medieval hotel. Even when you're from that time period, as I can see by Link's behavior.

"Lily, go ahead and get some rest. I have a feeling we'll have to use tomorrow as our exploration day. If you have any more nightmares, don't hesitate to come get me." Link said softly, staring into my eyes as if he were searching for something in them. They're brown, Link. Brown, while yours are pretty and blue. It's not fair how beautiful and wild those eyes are. Wild eyes like I've never seen…

"My eyes are brown, Link." I tell him bluntly. He snorts a little and his grin spreads. But he calls off the staring contest suddenly and goes to his room. Okay, that's cool. Start a moment and then stop it just like that. No wonder he's stringing girls everywhere, he unconsciously flirts with all of them. Including me, as I've just now noticed. Maybe it's intentional, but I doubt it. I have tiny boobs, no hips, I'm a rail, I have short legs (it makes the fact that I run rather interesting to some people) and my hair is as boring as the color of my eyes. No guy in his right mind flirts with me. That's why I'm guessing that he does it whether he knows it or not. Still, he's nice. And he's got a nice butt.

* * *

That's where the chapter title comes from. I wrote this in the middle of the night for the most part, so if there are any mistakes... Well, you know. Point 'em out, give me some ideas, tell me you like it, don't tell me you hate it cuz I don't care, and review and stuff if you'd be so kind. I like them, they connect me to you people reading.

Enjoy the rest of your day/night/whatevertimeitis. Sorry, had to smoosh that.


End file.
